1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing image information for verifying an applied image with an object model to determine the position and attitude of the object.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in recognizing the position and attitude of an object, a passive image pickup device is used as the sensor to obtain the image of the object. Then, the two-dimensional features are extracted from the received image, and, by verifying it with the object model, the position and attitude are determined.
In the conventional method of image processing, in which the position and attitude of the object is determined from the received image, the searching space was inevitably enlarged, requiring the large system scheme, and accordingly the high speed processing was impossible.
In other words, in order to define the position and attitude of an object on the basis of an intermediate two-dimensional picture image, it is necessary to correlate at least three characteristic points of the object model. For the purpose, in the case of handling a complicated scene, there is possibility of enlarging the searching space which is provided for verification.